


【吉利】青楼往事

by minaharu1314



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaharu1314/pseuds/minaharu1314
Summary: 青楼pa，利威尔是人类最强的花魁。mikeri前提。mike死后，利威尔想要找出杀害爱人的真凶。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Mike Zacharias, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Kudos: 1





	【吉利】青楼往事

“快看啊，那就是传说中的人类最强的花魁，利威尔.阿克曼！”  
“到底是哪一个？那个扎着单马尾的吗？还是那个脸很小的黑发？” 路边的行人努力的从这群服饰华丽的游行列队中寻找，依据他往年的经验，花魁永远是队伍中最高的那个，因为他们必须穿着二十到三十厘米的木屐和最华丽的服饰踱步。  
“你是不是傻的啊，就是那个黑发小脸的。不过也难怪，他是破格在两年内成为花魁的，身形还很娇小。你这种靠身高认花魁的傻子自然是认不出来的。”  
“你稍微借过一下，这还是我第一次见到活着的阿克曼，让我仔细瞧瞧”  
“有什么好急的！反正只要够有钱，那哪只是看啊！你想干啥都可以”  
用斜眼望着纷杂的人群，从吵吵嚷嚷的路人中穿梭而过，利威尔在内心一刻不停的咂舌。花魁道中只不过是一项麻烦的例行工作罢了，还得特别注意在保持平衡的同时，不要把衣服弄脏。  
再回到青楼后，佩特拉便主动帮他替换衣物。“不用了，这种事情我自己来就好。”  
佩特拉惊惶中带有羞怯的吐字道：“这种小事怎么能麻烦您呢？就让身为振袖新造的我来吧，这也是见习的一部分。” 即使已经在青楼工作了两年，利威尔还是不习惯别人替他更换衣物。这是一种很单纯的不适应。当然，他对佩特拉没有任何意见，时不时还会和她一起喝茶。

“利——威尔” 韩吉狂放的张开四肢扑了过来，利威尔用右脚往后一迈，有些嫌弃的躲闪开。  
“混账四眼，你贴这么近是想干什么。”  
“倒是没什么！就是想拽你陪我聊天，平时都是找莫布里特的，就是他今天头疼。怪可惜的！”  
“是吗。头疼的原因是你吧”  
“别这么说吗~” 韩吉这时比了一个招呼的手势，利威尔凑近后，她在他耳边嘀咕到：“关于米凯的事情我有一些头绪了。两个钟头后去后屋聊吧。”

“倒是给我赴约啊，如果是掉粪坑里就给我麻溜的爬出来。”他不耐烦又些许空虚的望着阁楼的小窗。“看不见米凯这个混账的身影都不习惯了。”  
“在应许过赎身后不来赴约本身倒不稀奇，但是音讯这么少这件事情就很奇怪。“ 韩吉得出了这样的结论。“据他的熟人所说，米凯钱都攒了一半了，在人间蒸发前钱确还在银行里。”利威尔眉头锁紧的叹息道：  
“…..这怎么想都是遭遇不测了吧。不想这么想，也已经是这样了”  
“恐怕只能这么说。虽说这不在我们的工作范围内，但我想搞清楚他的下落。” 韩吉若有思索的用拳头抵着下巴，在大脑里查询数据。  
“虽然只是我的推测，要听吗？”  
“说吧。”  
“对面街的马莱青楼也有客人行踪不明。他本来是想要为被诱拐进青楼的弟弟赎身，去冒险渡海打黑工，但是在上船后也没有音讯了。米凯也是在行商的路上中途失踪的。奇妙的是，两个人失踪的地点很接近。我想，或许凶手熟悉这块街区。”  
“利威尔，你有没有见过一个右臂上刻着十字的男人？” 韩吉小心翼翼的问道。

利威尔是见过这个男人的。仅仅只是接待过几次的关系罢了。这个男人曾经告诉过他，他叫吉克.格莱斯。虽说是客人，从头顶的发旋到脚后跟，没有一点是他能看顺眼的。从他漫不经心的言语中，利威尔看不出他对别的生命有任何发自内心的尊重。就算让他从阁楼的灰尘和吉克中选一个渡过余生，他都会迟疑几分。

“他们失踪的地区那里从前，有个地下党组织，后来解散了。他们复兴派的特征就是右臂上的十字。如果能找到这样的人，那就可以套更多的情报了。” 韩吉示义性的在右肩和右胸的连接处比了个十字。  
就像是被没拨壳的核桃在胃里翻滚辗转了一遍，想到吉克的同时，刀片形状的痛苦和难以言状的愤怒盘踞在他的心口。本来是看在老鸨埃尔文的面子上，才硬着头皮接待了他几次。他那拖泥带水的面庞，和阴阳怪气的言辞实在太让利威尔看不过眼，他更加管不住自己上手”管教“的习惯。奇迹的是，吉克虽然一边痛哭一边破口大骂，确从来都没有跟上面汇报过。现在又跟他说，这个吉克可能就是杀害他爱人的凶手？  
他一定会让吉克付出代价的。  
“韩吉，谢谢你。真是帮大忙了” 利威尔的五官从忧愁变得坚毅，起身准备离开。  
“利威尔，下周二也来后屋吗？”  
“这回又是怎么了”  
“不是，只是有客人给我带了巨人形状的点心。下回一起吃吧！茶由你来泡。” 韩吉清风云淡的说道。  
“啊”利威尔的嘴角似翘非翘，想象着头发乱糟糟的在后屋扒拉点心的韩吉，不禁觉得有些好笑。从还是秃的时代，她就一点都没有变过。她还是那个偷看禁书满眼放光，单纯又聪明的怪人。  
“你泡多好的茶叶都是最粗暴的用开水直接烫。让你泡还不如把茶叶喂猪。”  
“那就，后会有期。”  
两人拾掇了下衣物，开始为下一场会客做准备。

次日，吉克光顾帕拉迪亚青楼，一如既往的指名了头牌阿克曼。吉克被带到了一间豪华又宽阔的房间。利威尔先是行了端正的礼，今天的吉克似乎没什么兴致，百无聊赖的座在利威尔的正对面。两人死死地凝视着彼此，如果有静电划过，房间的张力好像就会燃烧起来一般。有如劈开黎明的破晓，又像是多米诺骨牌，用指尖轻轻一推，局面就会像棋盘那样颠倒。像烧水的锅扑出来那样，一发不可收拾而又危险。  
在有如用钝刀切骨头的延迟中，先是利威尔打破了这份寂静。  
“喂，吉克，你不姓格莱斯吧”  
“嗯？你在说什么。” 吉克小口抿着发烫的热茶，还讲究的先吹上几口气。  
“别用你那只会喷粪的嘴装蒜了。马莱青楼那个新人的哥哥姓格莱斯吧？”利威尔一字一顿的质问道：“顶着死人的姓开心吗？”  
“你又怎么确定我不是他的亲戚呢？”  
“是吗。他唯一相依为命的弟弟被卖到了青楼，其他亲戚都在清理地下党时被抓了。你也想被卖到青楼吗？”  
“我倒是一点都不想…不过这样我就跟你是同事了。”  
“倒也不坏。我会好好一点点的让你体会到，你犯下的罪行的代价的。” 利威尔乌纱般下垂的发帘半掩着上挑的眼角，杂糅着由纯粹力量而生的压迫感，只能用艳丽来形容吧。  
“喂喂…饶了我吧，利威尔。” 吉克垂下了他毛茸质地的脑勺，“你是又要动用暴力吗？真的很痛哎。我长这么大，都不知道被踹竟然可以这么疼。”  
利威尔起身站了起来，向吉克走近，每一步都很轻盈，确传出了裂缝般的吱呀声，回荡在开阔又密闭的纸扇门中。  
“那倒也不一定。我讨厌无谓的动用暴力。只要能让你生命终结的话，我的心愿也算是完了了。”  
他一把抓住吉克的衣领：“你还记得，你曾经杀过一个商人吗？”  
“你是说你那个情人吗？真是可惜啊，迷路走进那个巷子。” 吉克像是形容上周去的餐馆前菜很难吃的语气说道：“要不然他也不用死。”  
“他的名字叫米凯。好歹是你杀的人，名字记一下吧。”  
“现在再去追究死人有什么意义吗？大家一个个都是这样，说些什么为同伴啊爱人啊理想啊报仇的空话。” 吉克有些生气： “你要是杀了我，哪怕你是现在最当红的花魁你也完蛋了。在这个吉原落魄的花魁会是什么下场，你再清楚不过吧？”  
“我是不会现在杀你的。你这种垃圾死在这，就算我能改名换姓的活下去，埃尔文的生意也没救了。” 回想起米凯的容貌，利威尔悲愤的咬住下唇，接着，又像是释然了一般放松了面庞。  
“今天我只是来跟你聊聊。”  
“聊聊？你？”  
“对。我不想连接下来要杀死的人的真名都不知道。”

他的真名叫吉克耶格尔。  
在五岁的时候，就被地下党首领的父亲在右肩上刻下了党徽。他和拥有前朝皇室血缘的妈妈都说，自己是为了完成大家的理想而出生的。他们想的是怎样把自己包装成象征捧上神坛，而自己不过是个平凡的，爱玩接球的小孩。最后，父母被送上了绞刑架，而他确因为未年满九岁被放过了。

“为什么要把我生下来？我如果不用被生下来的话，也不用过这自己都不想过的人生。” 吉克不忿的嘀咕道。即使已经满脸胡子，他的本质确还是那个求而不得又无能为力的小鬼罢了。  
“…你为什么要杀人？”  
“为了弥补自己从父亲那里缺失的爱，我做过许多努力。对着权贵谄笑，和来头不对的人勾结…为了能成为改变世界的人，我尝试过许多事情。为了达成空想般的自我实现，我不在乎去杀人，因为我也不在乎自己的生命吧。” 吉克用纱布轻拭镜片，然后戴上了眼镜。然后吉克提出了一个请求：  
“在下次见面前，先再做一次吧。反正你也不会怀孕，真是方便啊。”  
这是一次过程漫长的性事。经常，吉克兴致匮乏到利威尔都不明白他为什么要来青楼。那些早泄的贵族老头们虽然性能力极差，至少对和第一花魁做爱这件事情，心态上是激动的令人恶心。但想到今天的谈话，他似乎有些理解了。今天，不知道是不是因为谈话时提起了他的父亲，吉克的性能力像是提高了一个档次。他拎起利威尔的双腿，用软膏涂抹连接处后径直的捅进去。利威尔娇小的体格要送进来，开头总是吃力的。华丽的服装从利威尔的肩胛骨上滑落，和衣带一起散了一地。  
“我本来还想过，要不要陷害埃尔文到得回来卖身的地步。很好奇你会是个什么表情。”  
“你他妈倒是敢。”  
就像是天鹅死前哀婉的绝唱，利威尔和他的仇人交换了一个深吻。这是一个绵长的，弥漫着铁锈味的吻。吉克的嘴唇被咬破了，虽然挺疼，但是他并没有介意。在两人绝顶后，两人依偎着彼此直到清晨。太阳漫不经心的往上爬，如同演出序幕迟迟不肯拉起的帘子。天空从深蓝的群青色，渐渐地被晕染成鱼肚白。

“在我下一次来之前，你自由的生活就好。再次会面的时候，你就自由了。” 吉克临走前留下了这样的话语。

利威尔本来无法相信吉克所说的话，但他后来才知道，吉克已经把赎金付了。条件是，最后再在帕拉迪亚青楼的单间里见一次利威尔。只要是自由身，那再去杀他只是早晚的事情。他又过起了与在米凯失踪前没什么大变化的生活。因为已经交付赎金，所以接客量也变少了。每天多出来的时间，他都可以用来和佩特拉一起打扫房间，又或者是听韩吉讲她看禁书时的新发现这种连篇的废话。如果这种短暂的平静中真的是无所事事，那反倒会让他发狂。

吉克又来到了帕拉迪亚青楼。如同一如既往的程序，他被带领到了那间宽阔的单间，但是两人都知道这是最后一次了。  
“利威尔，你平时会散步吗？”  
“工作范围的游行外，并不多。”  
“今天，久违的不抱着什么目的性的在街上行走。正是因为做下了重要的决定吧。我才意识到，原来今天的天空是这么的蓝。” 吉克把手伸进口袋里，掏出了一个比手掌还小上许多的密封纸袋。  
“喂，吉克，这里面装的是…”  
”是毒药。我从贵族的私人医生那里买到的，无色无味的毒药。” 吉克用前所未有的清澈眼神直视着利威尔。“你现在已经是自由的了。已经被赎身的花魁，和帕拉迪亚青楼也没有关联了。杀了我吧，你不是一直都很想这么做的吗？”  
想到自己要死在这个又凶又嘴臭的矮子手下，吉克不禁感到不满的同时，确又有些放心了。  
“……我还是很想杀了你。”  
“死前还能再最后喝一次别人给我泡的茶…我讨厌喝烫的东西，确不讨厌茶本身的味道。”  
“做为遗言，还真是够不起眼的发言。” 利威尔有些哀伤的垂下眉头，精致的下巴和小嘴也像是被定格在了上一个瞬间。  
吉克生前所看到的最后的景象，是帕拉迪亚青楼知名的茶道表演。维持着比起流水线机械更加流畅的节奏，用没有一丝多余动作的手法，利威尔如同往常一样沏着茶。扶起碍事的垂袖，他用指尖支撑着右臂，做起最后倒茶的步骤。表演者小巧的脸庞和从观众视角来看垂下的睫毛，更是给演出增添了独特的风味。  
撕拉的一声，利威尔撕开了纸袋。这种声音和不小心捅破纸扇门的声音非常相似。他将纸袋里的内容物全都一口气的倒了进去，然后用叫不出名字的茶具轻轻搅拌。  
吉克沉默的把茶吹凉后，小口的抿着茶。很快，这种为了聊天而用的小巧茶具里就没有内容物了。  
吉克平静的合上了双眼。


End file.
